Masseuse
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Karin works as a masseuse and she really wants to full around with one of her clients. Turns out one of her clients is Toshiro Histugaya, her close friend, wants to full around as well.


She didn't know what to do with him in that position. His head was right at her womanhood. She was in her white uniform which was a flowing skirt and a top that reached her just below her breasts. It had a knot in the front of it. Her boss wanted her to look beautiful and attract more customers. She liked to use Karin's body to her advantage. She found Karin in the streets and picked her up for her body. She was lucky that Karin was so good with her hands.

"Hey, can you lower your hands to my lower back," Karin walked round to the side of the table and slightly lowered the towel so that she could rub his back. She could see the crack of his butt. Karin drooled over his delicious milky white skin. Karin placed some oils on her hands and rubbed them into his back. He moaned as he felt all the knots come out of his back. "Your so tight...I mean the knots in your back," the male rolled over onto his back to look up at her. Karin's eyes wandered to her male area. She licked her lips at the sight.

"Karin? Is that the truth?" He asked her as he lowered the towel a little bit. Karin eyes widened at the public hair he was showing. Karin opened her mouth to speak but she closed it again.

"Yes..Toshiro." She gulped. The male smirked at her face. The male motioned for her to come close to her. He untied the knot in her top. Her t-shirt opened up like a curtain at the movies. It revealed her lacy bra that slightly showed her nipples. "What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her in closer by the waistband of her skirt. Toshiro flicked his legs round and pulled her in close. Her hands went straight to his shoulders. He began to kiss her stomach. He only managed to kiss her stomach once before Karin pushed him onto the table and climbed on top of him. She smacked her lips right against his. Toshiro rolled her over so she was partially lying on the table. Her legs were tangled with his. She was slightly kneeing his male parts. He kissed her neck and reached for her bra.

"Toshiro, I work as a masseuse not a hooker," she moaned as he sucked her pressure point.

"You're not a hooker. You are something special to me," Karin wrapped her arms around his back and held him close to his neck. Toshiro smirked as an idea came to his mind. He climbed of the bed and tightened the towel around his waist. He found a spare towel from the rack and threw it to Karin. "Strip, I have an idea," Toshiro turned around and alone Karin to strip and wrap the towel around her body. He couldn't wait to see her glory. To touch, to feel, to smell her.

"I'm done," he turned round and lead her to the table. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Trust me and lie on the table," Karin lay on her back but Toshiro helped her turn round to her stomach. He rolled the towel down to her butt. Toshiro found the bottles of oil and opened the lids. He began to pour the semi-hot oil on her. Then he rubbed it into her skin. Karin moaned as he went for her neck. She groaned as he massaged deeper into the skin. He loved as she moaned his name. He rubbed down to her lower back and slipped his hands under the towel and squeezed her ass. As he squeezed her gluts, he could feel himself becoming harder.

He dropped the towel and climbed onto the bed. He pulled the towel away from her ass. Karin felt Toshiro lie on top of her and push his penis between her legs, skimming her sensitive area. Karin moaned and turned herself over and watched as Toshiro stare at her breasts. He reached up and squeezed her breast. He watched as she gasped at his touch. He saw her body ache for him. He didn't realise that he could see her womanhood. He touched her freshly shaven womanhood. Karin gasped again and arched her back. She buckled her hips against his fingers. She felt his flesh twitch against her leg.

"I need to have sex with you, I need you Karin," he found some of the oils and poured it on his penis. Karin smirked and rubbed the oils into his body. She only rubbed it in then lay back on the table, arms open for him. Toshiro lined himself up at her entrance. He couldn't quite put it in as he was sliding everywhere. He watched as Karin slowly waited for him to enter her. He knew she was a virgin but he wanted to claim that honour. He grabbed himself and eased himself in. Karin gasped as he was trying to break her into two. As he slowly pushed his way inside, he felt her walls clamp on his penis. Karin turned her head and let the tears drip over her nose. Toshiro got to the wall. He looked to her, she gave a nod, he forcefully pushed past the wall. She was now officially an adult.

She could feel her innocence running down her legs. She looked up Toshiro who looked so happy. Karin moaned his name when a knot appeared in her stomach. He took that as a good sign and pulled out of her then forced his way back inside her. Karin arched her back as he slammed against her womb.

"Mmm Karin, your so tight!" He moaned at her. She worked at her house but her boss owned her and handed clients to her. They could scream for all Karin cared. Karin reached up and laced her fingers with his hair. She pulled his head down so that her head was resting against his.

"It's because, you are getting bigger," Toshiro smirked at her comment. "Faster, Toshiro," the male compiled to her wishes. Toshiro pulled back then forcefully push his way back in. Karin gasped as she loved the feeling of him inside her. She loved the way he was keeping her warm.

"Can I cum inside?" Karin was shocked that he had asked her. Not many men do.

"Out. Outside. I can get pregnant, if you don't." Toshiro quickly thrusted his way back inside her then came out of her all together to cum on her stomach. Toshiro watched as Karin had came along with him. He smiled as she looked exhausted. He never realised how sexy, she actually was. She looked even more sexy as she was wearing all his hot sperm all over her body. Toshiro climbed of her and grabbed the towel and began to clean her up. He helped her sit up and helped her dress. He wanted cop another feel to her breasts and her whole body. He saw all the sweat dripping past her top.

"I never did tell you. You look sexy in that get up," Karin smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. "I am in love with you," Karin smirked and snaked her tongue into his mouth. She was sitting on the bed still.

"I love you too," he gave her one final kiss before getting dressed. Karin was disappointed that she could no longer see his body.

"I want to make another appointment, in three months time. I will call you when I know the specific dates," Karin watched him leave with a smile in his face. She was so glad she got to tell him on how she felt and that he felt the same way as him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked this one-shot. It was inspired from 'Friends' when Phoebe wants to have sex with her clients. Karin could possibly be a masseuse, though it would be unexpected of her. <strong>


End file.
